Birthday : Bleach Versi
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Summary : hari ulang tahun Rukia... Apa yg terjadi di Rumah, Sekolah atau Tongkrongannya... Dan apakah Keluarga atau teman-teman Rukia mengingat ulang tahun Rukia... Warning : gaje, UV dll.


Birthday

Hahay… saya nge-update fic ini demi memperingati hari ulang tahun saya yang ke 14. Semoga menjadi awal yang baik buat saya dan yang kenal ma saya *amin*. Um… aku juga mau ngasih tau. Kalau soal umurku yang tertera di profil itu akan saya ganti. Tapi nggak tau kapan. Cuz saya jarang ngeupdate dari komputer, melainkan dari hp. So, aku nggak bisa menggantinya sekarang *nggak penting banget deh*. Ok sekarang Ai Cuma buat oneshot. Kalau cerita ini terkesan jelek, terlalu gaje atau yang lainnya jangan salahkan saya ya *kalau nggak kamu langsung siapa?*. tau ah… ok semoga senang dengan fic saya. Enjoy.

Summary : hari ulang tahun Rukia kuchiki, apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah, rumah dan di tempat tongkrongan Rukia yang lainnya? Dan apakah teman-teman maupun keluarga Rukia mengingat tentang ulang tahun Rukia. Dan juga, apa Rukia akan mendapat kejutan dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi? Warning : Rukia POV (kalau ada POV lain pasti di beri tau), gaje, OC, UV dll.

Disclamer : aku tau semua milik Bang Tite, tapi sebentar lagi semua akan menjadi milik aku *smile devil* karena aku akan membunuh Tite-sensei *di timpuk Tite FC* ampun~ nggak mungkin Ai berani membunuh orang.

Rating : T (mungkin agak ke K+, tapi nggak tau juga sih)

Genre : romance/friendship/mystery (?) (mungkin romance n friendshipnya nggak terlalu banyak, yang agak banyak mungkin mysterynya)

Rukia k & Ichigo k (I Love IchiRuki 4ever)

Birtday *oneshot*

Happy birtday Rukia…

Hai namaku Rukia kuchiki. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat di kalangan rakyat di Tokyo. Karena kakak iparku yang bernama Byakuya kuchiki adalah salah satu keturunan bangsawan tertinggi di Tokyo.

Tapi aku sekarang tidak tinggal dengan kakak iparku itu. Karena aku sekarang sedang bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Salah satu sekolah paling favorite di kota Karakura. Aku sekarang tinggal di apartemen yang tak jauh dari rumah teman-teman dekatku. Sebenarnya kakak sudah memberiku rumah yang cukup besar untuk aku seorang. Karena merasa sendiri aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemenku ini.

Seperti biasa. Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit, aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku duduk sambil mengerdap-edapkan mata. Ku lihat jam kecil yang berada di sebelah kasurku,tepatnya di meja kecil untuk lampu. Di sana jam masih menunjukan pukul 5 A.M. Aku menguap dan segera bangkit dari dudukku.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kecil yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Masih sepi dan gelap. Tapi ada sedikit orang yang sudah berelalu lalang di jalan. Aku menghirup udara segar yang hanya ku rasakan waktu pagi itu saja. Lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandiku dan segera mandi.

Setelah puas dengan membersihkan diri dengan air, aku segera keluar dan mengganti bajuku. Aku sekarang sedang memasak. Karena aku sendiri jadi aku harus masak sendiri. Tapi untungnya aku sudah di latih sejak kecil untuk memasak. Jadi aku sudah agak mahir kalau memasak, meskipun aku hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi. Kata kakakku, Hisana-nee, dia sangat suka dengan nasi goreng buatanku. Di akhir hayatnya dia masih saja sempat memakan masakanku itu. Aku sangat bersyukur, semua yang di inginkan nee-chan sudah di penuhi semua.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari dapur. Lalu aku memakan sendiri masakanku tadi. Setelah habis, aku mencuci piringnya dan segera kembali ke kamar.

Di kamar aku berjalan ke meja belajar yang berada di pojokan. Setelah mengecek buku yang akan ku bawa nanti, aku berjalan kembali ke kasur. Sekali lagi aku melihat jam kecilku yang berada di meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.00 A.M. aku melirik ke hp SE F100i Jalouku. Tak ada sms maupun telfon sama sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kalender yang berada di diding kamarku bagian kiri. Tanggal 17 april, aku melingkarinya dengan kepala chappy. Aku tersenyum, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kiri kasurku. Di sana ada pigora berwarna pink dan di dalamnya ada fotoku dan foto pacarku sedang berangkulan.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat senyuman dari pacarku yang jarang ku lihat itu. Oh iya, akan ku perkenalkan pacarku. Namanya adalah Ichigo kurosaki. Dia adalah ketua tim basket putra. Aku sangat suka dengan sikapnya yang selalu ingin melindungi seseorang yang dia sayangi. Tak tau kenapa lambat tapi pasti, aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku waktu berdekatan dengannya. Aku kira waktu itu aku gila, karena saat berdekatan denagnnya pipiku menjadi merona. Dan beberapa minggu kemudian dia menembakku di depan semua anak-anak seisi sekolah. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi pada akhirnya aku tersenyum dan menerimanya. Hari itu adalah hari paling bahagia, di hari kasih sayang aku mendapatkan pacarku itu. Dan hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun. Meskipun kakak nggak begitu suka dengan sikap Ichigo yang agak urakan dan keras kepala itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia memperbolehkan aku pacaran dengan Ichigo.

Dan aku dulu pernah mengira Ichigo menyukai teman akrabku yang bernama Inoue orihime. Aku mengiranya seperti itu karena Ichigo selalu membantunya jika dia susah, atau melindunginya ketika dia di serang kakak kelas. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali, sebelum aku membencinya dia sudah menyatakan perasaanya itu.

Lamunanku bubar ketika dering hpku terasa. Karena terlalu kaget, aku langsung menyambar hpku dan mengankatnya.

Ichigo : Baka… kau mau aku menunggumu berapa lama lagi, ini sudah kesiangan tau.

Katanya dalam telefon dengan volume tinggi. Aku melihat jam. Di sana sudah menunjukan pukul 7.55 A.M. 'Gawat' pikirku sambil menelan ludah.

Rukia : Eh… maaf… aku nggak tau kalau kau tadi sms aku, jadi…

Ichigo : Sudahlah nona, sekarang ambil tasmu dan segera TURUN KE BAWAH.

Rukia : Baik, bye.

Aku menutup telefonku dan segera menyambar tasku. Lalu aku berlari tergesah-gesah tanpa membalas sapaan tetangga-tetanggaku. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin mereka kaget, kenapa nona terhormat sepertiku lari tanpa sopan di depan semua orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sekarang sudah mau telat. Aku melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kananku. Pukul 7.56 A.M.

"Aku telaaaattttt!!!" seruku dan mempercepat lariku.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen. Aku langsung membuka pintu mobil Ferrari oranye milik Ichigo dan masuk. Setelah itu, Ichigo langsung menancapkan gasnya menuju sekolah.

+ Sampai di sekolah +

Gerbang sebentar lagi di tutup oleh satpam. Dia melihat arlojinya dan menengok sana-sini. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia menutup gerbangnya perlahan. Saat kami mendekati gerbang, Ichigo membunyikan klaksonnya dan mengerem mobilnya. Dan apa yang ku lihat, si satpam terlonjak dan terduduk di tanah. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Buka sekarang, Baka, kau mau ku hajar ya?" kata Ichigo sambil terus mengklakson mobilnya.

Seketika si satpam bangun dan membukakan gerbang yang sudah tertutup setengah tadi. Lalu dengan cepat Ichigo menancapkan gasnya menuju parkiran sekolah.

Selesai memarkir dia langsung menarikku menuju kelas 3-1. Setelah sampai di sana tepat saat Ichigo menggeser pintu kelas, bel masuk berbunyi. Aku dan Ichigo masih berdiri sambil memegangi dada karena masih terengah-engah gara-gara berelari tadi.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, ohayo, baru datang ya?" kata seorang cewek kekanak-kanakan berambut panjang warna oranye yang ku kenal namanya Inoue orihime.

"Inoue, ohayo, iya aku baru datang," kataku masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Wah… wah… pasti nona terhormat seperti kau ini baru saja berlari, iya kan?" tanya seorang anak yang rambutnya di sanggul dan namanya adalah Hinamori momo.

"Iya… aku melamun beberapa menit dan…" kataku terpotong karena Ichigo menyela.

"Beberapa menit katamu, hampir ¾ jam aku menunggumu di luar apartemenmu," katanya masih terengah-engah.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah sampai sini kan," sela seorang anak mempunyai potongan rambut model laki-laki dan namanya adalah Tatsuki arisawa.

"Iya kau benar, Tatsuki," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selalu terlambat, bukannya kalain setiap hari seperti ini," kata seorang anak yang tingginya hampir sama denganku dan memiliki rambut putih salju dan namanya adalah Hitsugaya toushiro.

"Diam kau Toushiro," kata Ichigo agak kesal.

"Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang unik," kata orang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba nongol di gerumbulan kami, namanya Abarai renji.

Aku dan Ichigo asyik berblusing ria selama 5 menit dan pada akhirnya,

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu Renji," kataku.

"Yang lebih unik lagi, hubunganmu dengan Tatsuki itu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hey… sebaiknya kalian pergi dari situ sebelum…" katanya seorang anak berkacamata yang duduk di salah satu bangku dan namanya adalah Ishida uryuu.

"Sebelum apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Sebelum Ishida menjawab pertanyaannya, kami sudah merasakan ada hawa yang sangat menakutkan. Hawa killer yang selalu di takuti seluruh anak di sekoah SMA Karakura ini. Dia adalah guru yang terkenal dengan tampang dingin menakutkannya, dia adalah guru bahasa jepang kami, Ichimaru gin.

"Ada arisan dadakan ya, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun, Inoue-chan, Arisawa-chan dan Abarai-kun?" tanyanya sambil memberi kami senyuman mautnya yang membuat Inoue pingsan.

Dan seketika anak-anak kelas ricuh melihat Inoue yang pingsan. Lalu dengan sigap, Ishida yang sebagai pacar Inoue langsung menggendong Inoue menuju UKS.

"Sumimasen Ichimaru-sensei, saya mau mengantar Inoue-chan ke UKS," katanya.

"Silahkan Ishida-kun."

Setelah itu, kelas kembali tenang. Dan kami yang mengadakan arisan mendadak tadi *menurut Ichimaru* di suruh memberi penjelasan kenapa harus mengadakan acara itu. Dan aku lah yang di suruh menjelaskan.

"Um… sebenarnya kami nggak mengadakan arisan dadakan," kataku.

"Lalu tadi kau mengadakan apa, Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum mautnya. Kali ini Momo yang pingsan.

"Gomen sensei, saya mau membawa Momo ke UKS dulu," kata Hitsugaya yang sekarang memiliki status sebagai kekasih Momo.

"Silahkan Hitsugaya-kun, jangan lama-lama ya."

Setelah Hitsugaya keluar kelas, Ichimaru-sensei melihat kami lagi *aku, Ichigo, Tatsuki dan Renji* masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kami tadi sedikit berdebat tentang aku dan Ichigo yang datangnya bareng dengan bel sekolah," kataku jujur.

"Jadi, tadi kau dan Kurosaki-kun terlambat?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kami datang dalam waktu yang sangat mepet," jelas Ichigo.

Aku tersenyum masam ke arahnya, karena dia hanya membantu aku dengan perkataan singkatnya tadi.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk."

Aku bernafas lega karena di perbolehkan duduk. Di sepanjang pelajarang aku hanya memikirkan, 'Kenapa semuanya tak memberiku selamat ya? apa mereka lupa?' pikirku.

Lalu acara melamunku berhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

Semua anak sudah keluar ruangan, kecuali aku dan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Mereka berkata akan merencanakan sesuatu. Aku menunggu dengan muka sebal karena tak ada yang merespon sama sekali. Tak lama kemudian Momo dan Inoue datang dengan membawa wajah yang kusut. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka baru bangun tidur.

"Maaf menunggu lama, memanganya kita akan membicarakan apa lagi?" tanya Momo.

"Kalau tentang ula…" kata Inoue terpotong ketika tangan teman-teman sudah menutupi mulutnya dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

Aku menatap heran mereka. Lalu pada akhirnya Ichigo bangkit dan menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Ula apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Yang di maksud Inoue itu ular piton yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke rumahnya, kami semua membantu Inoue untuk mengusir ular itu dari rumahnya," jelas Ichigo.

Aku sih nurut saja, karena ku rasa semua itu benar. Dan pada akhirnya kami mulai membicarakan tentang tempat tongkrongan kita dan melupakan tentang kejadian ular piton. Hari ini kan malam minggu, jadi kita akan bermalam di salah satu rumah anggota kami. Dan sudah di tentukan, kami semua akan menginap di rumahnya Momo yang sedang sepi karena ayah dan ibu Momo sekarang sedang dinas ke luar kota. Setelah itu kami semua pamit pulang.

+ Malam hari +

Aku sudah bersiap untuk menginap di rumah Momo. Selimut, boneka kesayanganku dan barang-barang lainnya yang akan ku butuhkan untuk menginap sudah ku masukan ke dalam tas ranselku. Aku sekarang sedang menunggu jemputan Ichigo. Aku melihat arlojiku yang berbentuk chappy, pukul 7.45 P.M. 'Kenapa Ichigo nggak datang-datang ya?' pikirku. Karena merasa sendiri aku jadi mulai berhayal di dunia hayalku. Karena terus memikirkan Ichigo, aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

'Bukannya hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi kenapa mereka tak memberiku selamat atau hadiah? Apa mereka lupa?' pikirku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Tapi sekali lagi suara telefon yang bergetar seperti tadi pagi terjadi lagi. Dan aku tau, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan bentakan.

Ichigo : Harus kau ulangi berapa kali midget, aku kedinginan menunggumu di sini.

Rukia : Sabar kepala jeruk, salah sendiri kenapa nggak sms aku pas kau mau berangkat ke apartemenku?

Ichigo : Sudahlah midget, sekarang kau turun dan ayo kita berangkat ke rumah Momo.

Rukia : Ok.

Aku menutup telefonku dan segera berjalan keluar. Ku kunci pintu apartemenku dan aku berlari kecil menuju lantai bawah.

Saat di bawah ku lihat Ichigo yang menggumam tak jelas sambil bersandar di mobil. Aku berjalan menuju pintu penumpang yang berada di seberang sana, lalu ku masuki. Karena lama menunggu aku mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang sedari tadi bersandar di samping pintu kemudinya. Ichigo kelihatan marah, tapi setelah itu kami berangkat menuju rumah Momo.

+ Sampai di rumah Momo +

Aku turun dan Ichigo ikut turun. Setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi rumah Momo, Ichigo langsung menarikku ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah. Halamannya juga luas. Sama seperti rumah pemberian kakak. Tapi ada yang aneh, 'kenapa sepi sekali?' pikirku.

Aku menggandeng lengan Ichigo yang sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan denganku. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Kali ini aku takut dengan kesepian ini. 'Kenapa ulang tahun ku ini menjadi ulang tahun terburukku? Padahal ini kan hari sweet seventeenku' pikirku sambil melihat sana-sini. Pada akhirnya aku bertanya,

"Ichigo… yang lainnya kemana? Kok nggak ada semua, sepi nih."

"Mereka sedang ke supermarket, mereka sedang mencari camilan buat pes… maksudku acara begadang nanti malam."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kata 'oh'. Lalu aku kembali memandang sekeliling. Angin malam yang masuk lewat fentilasi udara kecil masuk membawa hawa dingin. Bulu kudukku berdiri semua. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku pada tangan Ichigo.

"Kita ke atas saja ya, kata Momo nanti kita akan berpes… maksudku begadang di atas sambil nonton vidio."

"Dari dari kok pas-pes-pas-pes aja sih, emanganya kamu sekarang mau pipis ya?" tanyaku polos.

"Ng… nggak juga, aku hanya agak kedinginan."

"Tapi… apa hubungannya?"

"Sudahlah."

Dia kelihatan berbohong dengan alasannya tadi. Tapi aku tak menggubrisnya. Karena sekarang angin malam membelai-belai rambutku yang terurai. Pada akhirnya aku menarik lengan Ichigo menuju lantai dua. Ichigo hanya bisa cengo melihatku.

Sampai di lantai dua, aku menaruh ranselku yang lumayan berat itu dan duduk di sofa. Ichigo ikut duduk dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ketakutan ya, Rukia?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

"Um… nggak juga, tapi sedikit," jawabku ragu.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil dan menatapku. Dia memberitahukan dari matanya bahwa di-sini-banyak-juga-lho-jadi-berhati-hatilah-Rukia. Karena merasa merinding lagi aku langsung meloncat ke arah Ichigo dan memelukanya erat-erat. Ichigo mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi aku makin mempererat pelukannya. Dan aktivitas kami berhenti ketika mendengar ada suara pintu yang di buka dan terdengar suara kantong plastik yang di goyang-goyangkan. Karena keadaan di sini sepi, jadi suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku makin mempererat pelukanku.

"Ichigo… suara apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, midget, itu bukan apa-apa, yang penting sekarang lepaskan diriku," kata Ichigo sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat kami berdua meloncat. Suara hp Ichigo yang memiliki nada dering lagunya J-rock yang Lepaskan diriku. Tepat sekali buat keadaan kami sekarang. Lalu Ichigo mengankat telefonnya.

"Iya, sudah, tenang saja,ok aku mengerti," kata Ichigo lalu menutup hp SE F100i Jalounya yang kembaran denganku.

"Siapa Ichigo?" tanyaku ketika Ichigo sudah memasukkan hpnya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Yuzu, katanya aku di suruh hati-hati, karena kabar-kabarnya kali ini banyak hantu yang berkeliaran di malam hari," katanya santai.

Karena mendengar kata 'Hantu' aku langsung memeluk Ichigo lagi. Ichigo memandangaku dengan tatapan mengejek. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Sekali lagi aku mendengar ada suara pintu terbuka, kali ini ada suara kaki berjalan. Wajahku membiru karena takut. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

Berjam-jam kami menunggu Momo dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka belum datang juga. Ichigo masih tetap dengan keadaannya menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, 'Kenapa mereka berubah? Atau semua ini Cuma perasaanku saja?' pikirku. Lalu terdengar lagi suara pintu terbuka. Sekarang terdengar dengan jelas suara kaki berlari kecil ke lantai dua. Wajahku tambah membiru. Tepat di depan pintu ruang yang ku tempati, orang yang berlari kecil tadi berhenti. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu ruang kami di buka perlahan. Aku mempererat pelukanku pada Ichigo dan wajahku berubah menjadi warna nila.

"Ampuuuuunnnn… aku tak mau mati sekarang, cepat bawa orang ini dan pergi," kataku sambil menyodorkan Ichigo ke depan pintu.

"Kau gila ya, midget?" tanyanya kesal.

"Rukia, Ichigo, kau kah itu?" tanya seorang anak perempuan. Suaranya sangat familiyar, aku menebak. Dia adalah… Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, kau kah itu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku di sini, Rukia," kata anak laki-laki di sebelah Tatsuki, si baboon Renji.

Aku bernafas lega ketika melihat mereka di depan pintu. Hampir saja aku pingsan gara-gara ketakutan. Lalu kelegaanku itu hilang ketika Tatsuki berkata,

"Ichigo… ayo ikut aku sebentar, ada yang mau ku bicarakan," kata Tatsuki sambil menarik Ichigo, Renji mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hey… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Tak ada jawaban. Mereka sudah lenyap di makan gelap. Aku semakin merinding ketika angin malam berhembus. Dengan sedikit keberanianku, aku berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Takut memang, tapi aku lebih takut lagi kalau aku sendiri di ruangan tadi. Aku terus berjalan di gelapnya rumah Momo ini.

"Kenapa bisa gelap seperti ini? Apa tak ada lampu ya?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Sampai di bawah aku bingung harus ke mana. Pada akhrinya aku memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo. Tapi nihil, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku terus memanggil namanya hingga sampai di ruang tengah rumah Momo. Aku berhenti di sofa, dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk aku mendengar suara orang menangis dan meminta tolong. Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku menoleh sana-sini. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu suara tangisan tadi berubah menjadi suara tawa yang menakutkan, dan bisa saja membuat jantung orang copot. Aku melihat ke belakangku dengan hati-hati.

BINGO… apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Ada seorang anak perempuan berwajah pucat, bermbut panjang berantakan dan lirikannya yang membuat orang jadi pingsan. Aku cengar-cengir melihatnya, tapi pada akhirnya,

"KYAAA… siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil meloncat dari sofa, "Tolong… semuanya tolong aku," teriakku sambil berlari entah ke mana.

Setelah ku rasa dia tidak mengejarku, aku berhenti. Nafasku terngeh-engah karena aku tadi berlari dan berteriak-teriak. Aku memegang dada dan satu tanganku menempel ke benda yang sangat dingin. 'Apa ini?' pikirku.

Dengan hati-hati aku mendongakkan wajahku ke atas. Dan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku melihat ada orang berambut hitam, memakai baju hitam dan wajahnya pucat seperti anak perempuan tadi. Dia tersenyum licik ke arahku. Dengan hati-hati aku menyeret tangaku dari dadanya.

"Maaf," kataku, lalu, "KYAAA… apa lagi itu, semua… kalian ada di mana sih?" tanyaku berteriak sambil berlari lagi entah ke mana.

Aku berhenti. Kali ini dengan wajah yang membiru *bahkan mau menjadi nila lagi* dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aku bersandar entah ke mana. 'Kok empuk?' pikirku. Lalu aku berbalik. Dan apa lagi yang ku lihat ini. Aku melihat ada seorang yang memakai jubah dan membawa tongkat yang ujunganya runcing seperti tombak. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan,

"KYAAA… rumah ini sudah berhantu…" teriakku sambil lari entah ke mana lagi.

Aku melihat ada yang bersinar di ujung ruangan yang ku lewati, aku berjalan perlahan ke sana. Ternyata itu dapur, dan kelihatannya dapur ini baru saja di pakai untuk masak. Terlihat dengan jelas di mejanya yang penuh tepung dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah ruangan yang paling ujung. Aku melihat ada pintu. Aku memutar kenop pintu. Dan aku membukanya perlahan. Aku melihat sinar, 'Tapi kenapa di sini sepi?' pikirku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju taman tempat di belakang rumah Momo. Mataku terus mencari adanya orang yang ku kenal, lalu pada akhirnya,

"SURE PRICE…!!! TANYOOBI OMEDETO, RUKIA!" seru semua orang.

Aku cengo melihat mereka. Lalu wajah ceria mereka berubah menjadi murung. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan pada akhrinay memandangku lagi yang sekarang lagi asyik bingun dan cengo.

"Kurang meriah ya?" tanya mereka.

Aku bangun dari kebingungan dan kecengohanku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Meriah?" tanyaku balik.

Lalu tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ada suara tiga orang yang tertawa dari belakangku.

"Hahahaha… Rukia… kau lucu sekali, sungguh, aku sangat suka melihat wajahmu yang ketakutan tadi," kata Ichigo, Renji dan Tatsuki sambil melepaskan samaran mereka.

"Jadi… yang tadi itu… kalian," kataku sambil nunjuk tiga sekawan itu.

Mereka mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Aku memajukan bibirku dan membuang muka. Karena aku malu karena aku tadi teriak-teriak gaje plus lari-lari gaje. Lalu kami semua di kagetkan dengan teriakkan Inoue yang memecahkan keheningan *kapan heninganya?*

"Ayo mulai pestanya!!!" serunya.

Semuanya tersenyum. Dan Momo menarikku menuju meja yang di sana ada kue ulang tahun yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Mataku berbinar-binar ketika melihat hiasan kue tartnya yang di penuhi dengan gambar chhapy berwarna pink dan lilin berwarna violet yang berbentuk angka 1 dan 7. Aku melihat sekeliling, semua tersenyum. Ichigo mendekatiku dan berbisik ke aku,

"Cepat panjatkan do'amu, Rukia," katanya lalu di akhiri dengan senyuman.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku lalu menutup mataku.

'Aku berharap semua orang yang ku sayangi bisa bahagia untuk selama-lamanya' do'aku yang pertama.

'Aku berharap aku bisa meneruskan sekolahku di sekolah yang favorite' do'a ke duaku.

'Dan aku berharap, hubunganku dengan Ichigo berjalan sampai akhir hayat' do'a ku yang terakhir.

Aku membuka mata dan meniup lilinnya. Semua bertepuk tangan dan Tatsuki mendekatiku.

"Waktunya permainan…" serunya sambil menarikku.

Dia mengajakku menaiki panggung dan menghadapkanku dengan microfon yang sudah di siapakan dari tadi. Aku hanya bisa bingung dengan kelakuan Tatsuki. Lalu Ichigo berjalan menuju panggung juga. Dia naik dan mendekat ke arahku, lalu menyambar microfonnya.

"Kalian mau di nyanyikan lagu apa?" tanyanya.

Semua pada berfikir. Aku dan Ichigo menunggu jawaban mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau lagunya Hoshimura mai yang Sakura biyori?" usul mereka serempak *pada nyambung*

"Itukan lagu kesukaanmu, Rukia," kata Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Hoshimura mai – sakura biyori," kataku sambil tersenyum juga.

Aku di tunjuk sebagai vokalisnya, Ichigo memegang gitarnya, Ishida sebagai pemain biola, Momo di tunjuk sebagai pianisnya dan drummernya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo duduk di sebelah kananku, di sebelah kiriku agak ke belakang, di sana ada Momo yang sudah bersiap memaikan pianonya, di samping Momo agak jauh, di sana ada Ishida yang bersiap memainkan biolanya dan di belakang sendiri ada Hitsugaya berada di tengah-tengah drum dan sekarang dia sedang memutar-mutar kayu pemukulnya *nggak tau gimana jelasinnya*

Terdengar suara piano memainkan melodinya. Lalu terdengar suara piano dan biola secara bersamaan.

Juuroku de

Kimi to ai

Hyakunen no koi wo shite ne

Hirahira to

Mai ochiru

Sakura no hanabira no shite de

Aitakute kakenuketa

Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya

Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa

Ima mo kawaranu mama

Kimi to boku to sakura biyori

Kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Maru de nagai yume kara sameta you ni

Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

Suki deshita

Suki deshita

Egao saki someta kimi ga

Boku dake ga

Shitteita

Migigawa yawarakana ibasho

Sakura no shita no yakusoku

Rainen mo koko ni koyou tte

Nandomo tashikameattakedo

Ima mo hatasenu mama

Kimi to boku to sakura biyori

Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru

Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa

Ano hito onaji momoiro no sora

Suara gitar yang di mainkan Ichigo terdengar jelas di telinga.

Oikaketa hibi no naka ni

Kizamareta ashiato wa

Nani yori mo kakegae no

Nai takaramono

Kimi to boku to sakura biyori

Kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite

Namida ga komiageta

Kimi to boku to sakura biyori

Kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite

Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

(Sakura biyori by Hoshimura mai *Bleach ED 10* -si author lagi suka lagu ini-)

Piano yang di mainkan Momo dan biola yang di mainkan Ishida terdengar sangat merdu di telinga. Sampai-sampai aku terhanyut dalam keindahan melodinya. Dan waktu aku membuka mata *kapan memejamkannya* aku hanya melihat warna oranye dengan jarak dekat. Dan saat aku mau bicara bibirku tertahan. Aku menutup mata. Otakku berfikir keras, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku ini. Terdengar suara-suara dari teman temanku.

"Eh… Rukia?" kata Momo. Terdengar dari suaranya, sekarang dia sedang blushing.

"Dasar… selalu begitu, ayo turun Momo," kata Hitsugaya sambil turun dari panggung.

"Mesum…" kata Ishida sambil turun dari panggung.

"So sweet, Tatsuki aku juga minta yang kayak gitu dong," kata Renji.

"Baka… nggak akan terjadi itu," kata Tatsuki. Terdengar dari suaranya sekarang dia sedang blushing.

"Ishida-kun… tolong tutupi pandanganku dari layar lebar ini," kata Inoue. Terdengar dari suaranya sekarang dia sedang blushing.

Aku masih berfikir, 'Apa yang mereka katakan? Lalu di mana Ichigo?' pikirku. Lalu deheman keras membuat aku bisa berbicara lagi. Nafasku hampir habis karena kejadian tadi. Aku membuka mata, di samping kananku, aku melihat Ichigo sedang blushing plus garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengar-cengir. Aku melihat ke depan. Di sana ada Hitsugaya yang menyilangkan tangannya dan Momo di belakangnya, Renji yang sedang asyik ngejawil-jawil Tatsuki dan Tatsukinya hanya bisa menahan amarah, Ishida membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan di belakangnya Inoue sedang celingak-celinguk. Jauh di meja kue, ada kakak dan seorang perempuan di sampingnya, ada keluarga Ichigo yang terdiri dari paman Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu. Karin dan Yuzu bersembunyi di belakang paman Isshin, Karin membuang muka karena mukanya merah dan Yuzu menutupi mukanya yang merah juga.

Aku bingung dengan keaadan sekarang. Memangnya tadi ada kejadian apa. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah mereka satu persatu. Lalu pada akhrinya aku mengerti ketika Renji berkata,

"Berani sekali kau Ichigo, mencium Rukia di depan umum, apalagi sekarang ada kakaknya," kata Renji dengan wajah baboonnya.

Aku yang mendengar pernyataan Renji langsung blushing. Aku pusing harus berkata apa, sedangkan tadi kakak melihatku berciuman dengan Ichigo di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ano… aku bisa jelaskan ini," kataku sambil menunduk karena wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

Hening mengiringi kita semua. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Aku masih bingung harus ngomong apa ke kakak kalau-kalau dia menanyaiku nanti. Tapi pada akhirnya,

"Tak usah… itu ku anggap sebagai hadiah dari Kurosaki, sekarang cepat turun, apa kau tak mau mengambil hadiahmu?" kata kakak.

Aku langsung di tarik oleh Ichigo turun dari panggung dan menuju ke meja kue tempat kakak berada. Saat aku berhadapan dengan kakak aku gugup setengah mati karena melihat pandangan dinginnya secara dekat. Lalu dia mengulurkan kotak yang memiliki motif blaster pink violet dan di atasnya ada pita berwarna putih. Aku mengambilnya dan menunduk,

"Arigatou gozoimasu, nii-sama," kataku, lalu aku melirik ke orang yang berada di belakang kakak. Dia lumayan tinggi, kulitnya putih dan memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan warna rambut Ichigo. Dia lumayan kelihatan langsing dengan bajunya yang agak melepet itu. Gaya bajunya seperti dokter, dia memakai jas putih.

"Dia siapa, nii-sama?" tanyaku.

Kakak melirik sebentar ke arah anak perempuan tadi. Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatapku. Bukannya menjelaskan tapi malah menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin lagi. Seolah-olah dia menandakan hormati-orang-itu. Lalu aku kembali menatap anak perempuan tadi. Dia mendekatiku.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya Rukia, dia persis dengan mantan istrimu ya, Cuma saja dia lebih imut," katanya sambil melihatku.

Aku melihat kakak, paman Isshin, Karin, Yuzu dan Ichigo secara bergantian *temen-temennya di kacangin* mereka semua tersenyum kecuali kakak dan Ichigo. Kakak masih berwajah dingin dan Ichigo hanya berkata 'Cih, dia lagi'. 'Kenapa Ichigo berkata seperti itu? Apa dia mengenalnya?' pikirku. Lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Kakak siapa? Kakak teman Hisana-nee ya?" tanyaku dengan hati hati. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Ikawa kurosaki, kau bisa memanggi aku Ika-nee atau kak Ikawa, Ikawa-nee juga bisa," jelasnya. Aku meraih uluran tangannya.

"Aku Rukia kuchiki, kakak eh… Ikawa-nee kenal dengan Hisana-nee ya? Lalu kenapa nama marga kakak sama dengan nama marga Ichigo?"

Kakak itu melepaskan tangannya dariku. Lalu dia melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Ichigo. Si Ichigo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. 'Sebenarnya siapa kakak ini? Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu akrab dengan kakak?' pikirku.

"Kau bisa jelaskan semuanya pada pacarmu ini, Ichigo?" tanyanya. Aku bigngung. Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Ichigo.

"Cih… siapa yang mau mengenalakan kakak payah sepertimu? Suruh Karin atau Yuzu saja," kata Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

Kakak itu tersenyum masam dan menatap ketiga anggota keluarga Kurosaki itu. Lalu pada akhirnya Yuzu maju mendekatiku.

"Ruki-nee, kakak yang kau panggil Ikawa-nee itu adalah saudara tertua kami, dia adalah kakak Ichi-nii dan dia juga kakakku dan kakak Karin juga, dia termasuk keluarga Kurosaki," jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelasan Yuzu. Karena merasa sudah selesai, Yuzu kembali ke gerombolan keluarganya. kakak yang ku panggil Ikawa-nee tadi tersenyum padaku.

"Dan penjelasan terakhir bisa kau jelaskan, Byakuya?" katanya pada kakak. Kenapa kelihatannya kenal sekali, dan cara Ikawa-nee memanggil kakak saja dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel lagi.

"Ku kenalakan padamu Rukia, dia adalah pengganti kakakmu,dia tunanganku, dia bekerja sebagai dokter di Tokyo," jelas kakak.

Aku cengo double mendengar pernyataan kakak. Ikawa-nee makin melebarkan senyumannya dan merangkul pundak kakak.

"Semoga kau senang dengan kedatanganku di keluarga Kuchiki."

Dan pada akhirnya aku tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah kakak dan Ikawa-nee.

Pesta sudah selesai, kami semua pamit pulang dan tak jadi menginap di rumah Momo. Aku di antar Ichigo menuju apartemenku. Kakak kembali ke Tokyo lagi, keluarga Kurosaki kembali ke rumahnya dan teman-temanku kembali ke rumahnya juga. Saat di jalan aku sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menghadapi tantangan-tantangan dari teman-temanku tadi.

Tak lama kemuadian aku merasa mobil Ichigo berhenti. Dia mengangkatku dengan hati-hati dan kembali menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia membawaku ke tempat apartemenku. Dia mengambil kunci cadangan apartemenku dan membuka pintu. Dia merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan menutupi sebagian tubuhku dengan selimut. Dia mengecup keningku dan berkata,

"Oyasumasai Rukia, nice dream," katanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar tidurku. Aku bangun dan berteriak.

"Jangan pergi, temani aku malam ini," kataku. Setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo berhenti dan berbalik, aku menutupi mulutku dan pipiku merona. Dia berjalan kembali ke kasurku.

"Kau mau di temani malam ini, Rukia?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan tampang mesumnya.

Wajahku semakin merah karena jarak tubuh dan wajah kami berdekatan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku mau lari, Ichigo sudah menggengam tanganku dengan erat. Mau berteriak nanti di kira ngapain, aduh… pusing. Dan pada akhirnya aku pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja, kepala jeruk."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Sekali lagi Ichigo mencium bibirku. Kali ini lebut sekali, bahkan lebih lembut dari kain sutra. Sudah 15 menit dia mempermainkan bibirku. Sekarang dia turun menuju leherku. Lidahnya menggliat-gliat dan sesekali menggigit leherku. Dan pada akhirnya dia berhenti. Dia menatapku dengan lembut dan itu membuat aku menjadi salah tingkah. Lalu dia langsung memelukku dan berbaring. Karena kami berpelukan aku juga ikut terbaring juga. Dia mengecup keningku lembut dan berkata,

"Tanyoobi omedeto Rukia, semoga kau tambah dewasa dan… aishiteru."

"Arigatou Ichigo, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik di matamu dan mata orang-orang yang ku sayangi dan aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

Dia mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup keningku lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian aku terlelap di dalam pelukan Ichigo. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Di ulang tahun ke tujuh belasku aku mendapatkan yang terbaik dari teman-temanku. Bahkan dari keluargaku dan keluarga Ichigo. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini. Selamanya aku akan mengingat tentang perayaan ulang tahun termeriahku yang pernah ku alami.

^_OWARI_^

Hua… capek juga nulis sebanyak ini. Tapi yang penting aku bisa seneng dan tambah semangat lagi membuat fic. Aku mau berterima kasih kepada orang-orang yang telah menyemangatiku untuk terus membuat cerita. Special thanks buat 'Ruki-chan' pipy, aku berterima kasih banget karena sudah memberikan perhatian lebih kepadaku. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus berjuang untuk membuat fic *semangat membara*. Ok. Dan thanks juga buat Ichirukiluna gitulho, makasih sudah mau bertukar nope dengan Ai. Ai save dah nomernya. Oh iya… maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan EYD atau ada typo *Ai nggak sempet ngecek lagi*. Ok kata terakhir yang mau ku ucapkan *padahal nanti mau ngomong lagi*. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya. Arigatou gozoimasu *nunduk-nunduk*. Minta kritikan dan sarannya, tapi kalau mau ngeflame jangan harap saya terima *jujur Ai trauma, Ai paling nggak suka kalau di omelin, mending memberi kritikan saja* ok kalau kalian nggak mau babak belur di hajar teman saya yang nggak bisa di lihat oleh orang biasa jangan coba-coba ngeflame saya ya *sombong amat sih* -di timpuk berjamaah ma para readers-. Cukup-cukup, sekarang Ai mau REVIEWnya saja.

**!!! REVIEW !!!  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


End file.
